


无题

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 父子贴贴短篇堆放区
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. 访谈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU
> 
> 乐队paro

E：欢迎来到《聊天室》！我是主持人埃莉。本期的嘉宾是——摇滚乐队Devil May Cry第4世代的新成员，尼禄！欢迎你！

N：大家好。

E：不用紧张哦，我们是电台节目，直播的只有声音。

N：sound only什么的，感觉像EVA……

E：尼禄给人的感觉很成熟呢，原来也看动画片吗？

N：都是别人推荐的。看得不多。

E：是因为日程都排满了吗？

N：只是说不上很喜欢动画片。

E：比起动画片，还是喜欢音乐？

N：肯定的。

E：虽然有人、有那么一些人啊，他们认为你进入DMC只是因为“关系户”，不过我相信任何一个听过新EP单曲的《Shall Never Surrender》的人都能感受到你的音乐的力量。

N：啊！谢谢……嗯……

E：创作人是你和但丁。

N：唔，我本来写了完整的版本，然后但丁听了，直接把后半部分删掉，决定做成咏叹调那种感觉，改着改着，最终变成了……这样。

E：但丁的音乐触觉一如既往地厉害。现在结果出来，大家都喜欢这种强烈的冲突感，前半部分的激昂延续了DMC的历史，后半部分则成功开拓了新世代的风格。为了给你让路，但丁都跑去和声了。客串的女声给人的印象也很深刻，虽然是位不知名的歌手，叫姬莉叶。

N：是的，姬莉叶。她是蕾蒂介绍的。本来有打算找第2世代的崔西，但是她太忙了。之后我们听了姬莉叶的demo，直接被她的嗓音俘获，就那么敲定了。真的很感谢她，她千里迢迢跑来参加录制，还不得不跟我一起忍受但丁的反反复复修改折腾。

E：这歌你写了多久？不包括后面修改。

N：10分钟。

E：诶？10分钟。

N：曲和词。然后50%被但丁删掉了。

E：哈哈，太惨了。歌词的部分，父亲有帮忙吗？

N：灵感直接来源于他。说到底，整个DMC世界观都是他和但丁操刀的，想要不受干扰真的很难。

E：是父亲的小说吗？

N：吃早餐的时候，父亲随手写的一张纸条。后来也被但丁放进歌里了。”We show no mercy, for we have none.”

E：原来这句是维吉尔写的。

N：是的。不过他说，他不想再出现在制作人名单里……

E：10分钟完成一首歌，是什么感觉的？

N：呃，那天但丁跟我说他在路上，挂断电话我就开始写，他到了，我也写好了。

E：这也是一种天赋吧。

N：我不清楚……

E：这个歌曲讲述的故事也是延续DMC一贯的恶魔世界观的。

N：是的。

E：感觉宗教元素和古典风格都是首次如此明显地出现在你们的恶魔世界中。管乐的声音一响起，很自然就让人联想到唱诗班，宗教，救赎，之类的。

N：这个嘛……敬请期待歌词本的小故事续集。《Shall Never Surrender》会收入第4张录音室专辑。

E：可以透露一下DMC4的制作情况吗？

N：现状就是但丁每天都不务正业。希望大家多多到他的推特下面评论，催他干活。

E：让我想起了第3世代的主唱和键盘手——露西亚的著名吐槽。说起来，进入叔叔的乐队，也是因为喜欢音乐吗？

N：呃……应该说，因为有DMC，所以我才——不，也不是说没有DMC我就不会喜欢音乐……父亲和叔叔都喜欢音乐，他们组建了初代的DMC，所以我，跟着走上了这条道路。

E：尼禄的定位是贝斯呢。

N：嗯。

E：选择贝斯果然是因为父亲吗？

N：是的。6岁，还是7岁？我在家里找到了初代的演出录像，看完之后跑去跟父亲说想学，他就把他的贝斯交给我了。就那么开始了。

E：真好，父子间的传承。那是你人生中第一把乐器吗？

N：不是，第一个触碰的是钢琴。

E：也是父亲教咯？

N：嗯。

E：有觉得不想学的时候吗？觉得是父亲强迫你的，你自己并不喜欢，之类的。

N：有过。那时甚至会想：学好音乐又有什么用呢？后来慢慢熟练了，可以和父亲四手联弹了，或者他拉小提琴我们二重奏，就开始感觉……单纯觉得很开心。因为很开心，所以才想学习贝斯。

E：和父亲一起弹琴让你感到高兴。

N：……是。

E：嗯。因为父亲的缘故而走上了音乐事业的道路呢。

N：是吧……

E：叔叔呢？平时不会指导你吗？

N：算了吧，他自己都一团糟。

E：哈哈。和叔叔一起工作，感觉怎么样？

N：他……****！说实话，他好拖延的，而且——

E：哈哈哈哈。

N：我不想说了。总之，父亲很可能是因为这个才离开DMC的吧。太难顶了。

E：维吉尔的作曲风格非常独特，曾经有乐评人说他的作品“像一阵风暴，无论你喜不喜欢，它都会把你卷进入”。他突然宣布退出让大家都感到意外和惋惜，因此希望他回归的呼声一直很高，结果开启新世代的人竟是他的儿子。想当初维吉尔的退出还有一部分原因是你的出生。

N：呃。抱歉？我毁了一切？

E：我不是这个意思。我个人是十分期待你的成长的。从《Shall Never Surrender》可以看出你没有被困在两位长辈的阴影下。

N：噢！嗯……谢了。

E：加入DMC是你自己的想法吗？还是但丁邀请你的？

N：我觉得是巧合。露西亚宣布退出DMC、继续进修声学之后，但丁也进入了退休一样的状态。那天他来只是为了蹭饭和打游戏的，到了之后看到我的谱子，吃了个三文治，突然跟我说他决定开启第4世代，而且要把主打曲定为《Shall Never Surrender》。

E：然后你就加入了。

N：是“被”加入了。

E：你早上看了父亲写的句子，然后就创作了歌曲，马上又被但丁发现了。

N：是的。所以我认为是巧合。

E：还真是惊人的巧合。父亲有表态吗？

N：有，叮嘱我不要跟着但丁学坏。

E：哈哈。现在，新EP的销量不断攀升，你的音乐事业也算是正式起步了。尼禄今年是16岁吧？

N：是的。

E：学业方面怎么办？

N：可以兼顾。

E：但是学校会占用不少时间吧？作业，考试，各种压力，还有课外的实践活动。

N：我……一直都是在家上课的。

E：诶？也是父亲授课吗？

N：除了理科的课程，都是父亲。

E：数理化什么的，交给专门的老师。

N：是的。

E：父亲不擅长理科吗？

N：怎么可能，他可是六边形战士。他只是不感兴趣而已。

E：平时父亲上课是什么感觉的？

N：我觉得那些不算课程，虽然我确实会收获良多。通常是他丢给我一个问题，让我自己在书里找答案。如果有空的话，就我们一起找。

E：在引导你思考呢。

N：或许……我也不太懂。

E：父亲现在是专职的作家吧。他平时忙吗？

N：如果灵感来了就会变得很忙。

E：会忙到没时间跟你共处吗？

N：唔，倒不如说是我尽量地不去打扰他。我明白灵感突然被打断是件很可怕的事情，有可能再也没法找回当时那些一闪而过的东西。

E：会感到寂寞吗？从出生到现在，总是陪伴在身边，凡事都亲历亲为的父亲，因为工作的原因而冷落你。

N：还好吧。

E：现在的孩子真的太成熟了。我小时候妈妈加班晚了回来都能大哭一场。

N：哈哈……

E：平时的时间会怎么安排？经纪人蕾蒂小姐会给你列那种长长的日程吗？

N：平时该怎样就怎样。蕾蒂不会管日常细节。再说，要管也不是管我吧……

E：一再公开diss亲叔叔真的好吗？

N：他可能正在收听，但我不怕，因为都是事实。

E：除了练习和创作，平时还会做些什么？

N：你是指娱乐吗？

E：包括娱乐，也可以是其他事，比如家务，或者健身。

N：哦，懂了。我会做饭。

E：诶？做饭？自己做吗？

N：大部分时候是我一个人做。看情况，有时父亲会帮忙。

E：诶——！完全想象不到。维吉尔竟然会进厨房？哈哈。尼禄是喜欢做饭吗？

N：可以这么说。

E：做两人份应该还算轻松吧。

N：如果叔叔来蹭饭就三人份。

E：啊，完全想不到，这么漂亮的手，除了演奏乐器和谱写旋律，还会做饭。除了做饭还会做些什么？

N：打扫，看书，打游戏，听音乐……

E：已经知道你会做饭，那么你会打扫我也不感到惊讶了。书，是看什么类型的？会看父亲写的书吗？

N：有些是父亲要求看的。偶尔也会随便从书架上抽一本。或者把父亲最新读完的拿过来。父亲的书……怎么说，我还真的比不过他的粉丝，至少我到现在都没有全部读完。

E：游戏呢？喜欢什么游戏？

N：动作，格斗，文字冒险，之类的吧。能一个人玩的。

E：不喜欢和别人一起玩吗？网游不喜欢吗？

N：不喜欢网游。联机游戏倒是有，不过不一定找得到第二名玩家。

E：尼禄现在也开始正式工作了。进入音乐行业会让你感到不适吗？

N：目前还好，重心在创作上。

E：会不会觉得，上班下班都是音乐，就不知道该怎么放松了？

N：首先，目前为止我上班下班本身就没有明确的界限。其次，我现在做的事情和我以前做的事情没有区别——我还在常态中。

E：是以前就已经开始创作了吗？

N：有写过一些练习的作品。

E：真了不起。父亲和叔叔有听过那些作品吗？

N：给父亲听过，然后被骂太随意了。

E：哈哈……那么有考虑过打磨后出专辑吗？

N：今天开始考虑。

E：那么，期待你的个人专辑。谢谢你，尼禄，做客我们的节目，和你聊天非常开心。我已经很久没有跟年轻的创作者交流了。

N：我的荣幸。

E：好啦！感谢本期嘉宾，尼禄，跟我们分享他的创作和生活。这里是《聊天室》，我是埃莉。我们下周同一时间见！

N：拜拜。


	2. 论坛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU
> 
> 乐队paro

大家听了最新一期《聊天室》了吗？！

听了……惊了……

少年音，我喜欢！还以为他的本音也是嘶吼的那种，沙哑的感觉。

楼上只关注了声音吗？！全程都太高能了吧你怎么能只关注声音！光是维吉尔和崽子四手联弹这个我都能哭出来……

父子关系好好。不知不觉我也粉DMC快20年了。维吉尔退出的时候，我真的哭了。太替他不值了。

啊啊啊啊啊——维吉尔，他真的太！呜呜呜，那么有才又热爱音乐的人……那时简直被整个圈子口诛笔伐……听尼禄说他的日常细节，简直是一把刀割在老粉的心里……尼禄说爸爸训他写歌不认真那里，感觉他果然没有变啊，还是那个为了作品跟但丁吵起来的完美主义者……真是太好了。

尼禄说和爸爸一起弹琴很开心。我一边听一边擤鼻涕。破防了。

崽子给爸爸做饭，爸爸还会帮忙，我人没了好吧……18年从头到尾的老粉坦白说，我当时是觉得，私生子毁了维吉尔……现在听到他超爱崽子，崽子也超爱他，我……

成名曲是想着父亲写的，弹的技巧是父亲教的，还有什么好说的？

销量冲起来啊！我买了100张。

没人可怜但丁？感觉尼禄好嫌弃叔叔。而且感觉自从维吉尔离开之后，但丁的音乐就渐渐地不快乐了。休息的时间也一次比一次长。第3世代直接不唱了（虽然我也很喜欢露西亚）。

楼上这就不懂了，吐槽归吐槽，尼禄心里还是有叔叔的。他们会一起打游戏，但丁还经常到他们家蹭饭，关系还不够好？而且但丁是因为吃了尼禄的三文治才决定第3次重组DMC的（雾

害，维吉尔的儿子加入DMC对但丁来说也是个刺激吧，激得当场决定复出。

2年小粉不懂就问，维吉尔不是写《纯真之歌》那个小说作家吗？

科普：维吉尔是但丁的孪生哥哥，他们17岁的时候组建了DMC的第1世代，通常叫“初代”。那时候简直超级火，虽然很少电台放他们的歌，因为他们那时候还是地下的，但是街上肯定找得到人在哼他们的歌。第二年他们开始跟制作人阿克汉姆合作，就是现在的经纪人蕾蒂的老爸，同年蕾蒂也加入到乐队里，可以说终于来到地上了。第三年，突然爆出与阿克汉姆关系不和还有利益纠纷，后面乐队停止活动。大家都盼着他们快点解决矛盾、发行首专，只有单曲怎么够听！结果大家等到的是，19岁的维吉尔和一个不知名的女人搞上了、儿子都出生了、而且女方还难产死了的新闻（我不想叫它“丑闻”）。有人猜测维吉尔是被阿克汉姆陷害的，但是怎么陷害才会“搞出人命”啊……之后，维吉尔是第一个出来说话的，宣布退出DMC，并负起父亲的责任。阿克汉姆和DMC的合作也结束，整个人销声匿迹了。初代就这样只剩下但丁和蕾蒂。蕾蒂负责官推的公关小文章，几乎没发表过个人的想法。那天但丁的个人推特发了一条阴阳怪气，“Devil May Cry.”半年后他们终于放出了第一张专辑，也就是DMC1，维吉尔的歌一首不少地收录进去了，制作人名单也有维吉尔的名字，歌词本还附上维吉尔和但丁一起构思、由维吉尔执笔的DMC世界观的第一个故事，还配了蕾蒂的彩色插图。发专辑之后不久，DMC官推再次宣布停止活动。后来，但丁重启过2次DMC，维吉尔一直没有回来，跑去写小说和诗歌了，还有带崽。

回楼上，是的哦。现在看来，《纯真之歌》简直满篇都是带崽牢骚。但是在成为小说家之前，维吉尔是初代DMC的贝斯手。

真的好懂事的孩子，不打扰父亲工作。

我那些难过的回忆全部回来了：维吉尔的个人推特已经停更16年了，尼禄已经16岁了。

更难过的事情：尼禄说维吉尔不想再出现在制作人名单里。

哇，好坎坷……明白了，谢谢科普……

我又去听了一遍节目录音，哭得稀里哗啦。来论坛看老哥们讨论，现在又哭了。

楼上那位兄弟，我也曾经觉得是私生子事件毁了维吉尔……我现在好有负罪感。维吉尔付出了，然后得到了儿子的回应。我内心却这么龌龊。而且，其实维吉尔也很喜欢文学，看他作的词就知道了。

老粉齐齐哭泣现场。维吉尔教儿子弹贝斯会不会很难受？

5年嫩粉不敢多说。但是，尼禄真的好可爱（

一眨眼，当年那个孩子竟然已经16岁了？！还开始工作了？！

回楼上，我觉得不会，学贝斯那时的尼禄已经觉得音乐是件令他感到快乐的事情了……是维吉尔让他觉得音乐很快乐的……所以我想，维吉尔应该也很开心吧……

完了我又想哭了。转换一下气氛吧……我先来：我好好奇尼禄长什么样子！

“We show no mercy, for we have none” 绝。不愧是你啊！

回楼上，反过来想，尼禄觉得音乐让他感到快乐，所以维吉尔教他也能跟着一起快乐了。

哇……这个翻转可以的。

《Shall Never Surrender》入坑的新粉最近去听了DMC1，感觉好不习惯。

回楼上，不用好奇了，但丁推特刚发了照片。

草。草草草。草草草草草。我死了我死了我死了。

回楼上，毕竟这么多年来但丁的风格一直在变。他就是以风格多变出名的。我个人认为，作曲方面维吉尔和但丁五五开，填词维吉尔永远滴神，编曲但丁是魔王。不过，维吉尔现在已经不写歌了，可是但丁还在活跃，可比性说实话不太强了。

我一晚上又哭又笑。跟年轻的维吉尔也长得太像了吧。简直一个模板盖出来的。

救命，好可爱哦，尼禄乖巧地盯着爸爸换弦。

这个角度看，维吉尔真的老了，好心塞。

楼上的！我也是又哭又笑！这么看来尼禄绝对是亲生的。

但丁又到哥哥家里蹭饭。

呜呜呜好可爱好白好可爱……

感觉眉毛，鼻子，眼睛都像爸爸。嘴巴是像妈妈吗？

我在想，DMC4要是开演唱会，会不会感觉像在弥补DMC1的遗憾。

楼上住嘴！

干什么？干什么！又惹我哭！

害，确实……DMC2和DMC3都开过巡演，DMC1出完就直接歇业了。但丁有一次访谈说未来最希望同台演出的人是维吉尔。

儿子的首演！爸爸不上来暖一下场吗！

今晚老粉的眼泪不值钱。我一个男的，为了另外三个男的哭得死去活来。

草，楼上怪起来了。

怎么回事，但丁？发推上瘾了？

照片，保存了，嘻嘻。

嗯？！

他又发了……这次是视频……

靠啊，玩弄我的情怀，我再买，我再买还不行吗！

出现了，维吉尔的招牌蓝色贝斯。我好想他……

原来尼禄的贝斯也是蓝色的。也太随爸爸了。

绝，两父子轮番炫技。这是什么？让你放弃贝斯的小技巧？

楼上，我也好想他。

我以后天天放给我的贝斯听，希望它不要不知好歹，快点自己动起来。

楼上。笑死。我也天天给我的贝斯放。

这扫弦……

说得跟维吉尔的贝斯就会自己动似的。

这就是血脉加持吗？

维吉尔的击勾……太想念了……

为了打败尼禄的三轮指，维吉尔使出了四轮指。

尼禄的表情，笑死了。

感觉在尼禄脸上可以看到很多维吉尔不会摆出来的表情。但是他们长得太像了，所以我也大概知道维吉尔摆那个表情是什么样子的了。

不懂乐器，但是看起来他们两个好像在打架，哈哈哈哈，互相挑衅太可爱了。

前年因为维吉尔的旧视频被圈粉入坑了贝斯，学了小2年，现在我看这个炫技视频还是一脸懵逼。砸琴了！

啊啊啊，最后那里！尼禄生气地拍了下，说，“好了，你赢了”，然后爸爸就笑开花了，“那布丁归我了”。

不要的琴可以邮寄给我……

绝了，全程看不懂，只知道结尾又让我哭了。

布丁不会是儿子亲手做的吧。

为了甜品“大打出手”的父子俩。

但丁，普罗米修斯转世，偷来火种温暖人心。

这些没卵用的技巧，全是超纲题啊，哈哈哈哈。平时维吉尔给儿子上课到底都教什么的！

解释一下，其实两轮指就够用了，所以三轮指和四轮指基本可以理解成是炫耀。

普罗米修斯是真的。

晚安朋友们。我再听一遍节目录音就睡了。明天起来眼睛肯定是肿的。

看来这么多年维吉尔的技巧一点都没退步。我好想他回归！

我也想。

我也想。

我也想。

成千上万人都想。

只能先看尼禄止渴了。

楼上，怪起来了。

我现在什么都不要做，只想听DMC4！

我现在什么都不要做，只想听DMC4！

我现在什么都不要做，只想听DMC4！

怎么又复读起来了。

我现在什么都不要做，只想听DMC4！

你们别光复读，快去冲但丁的推特评论啊！让他把DMC4先吐出来！

我现在什么都不要做，只想听DMC4！

我睡了，朋友们，梦里DMC4制作人有维吉尔。

我睡了，朋友们，梦里DMC5维吉尔回归。


	3. 日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU
> 
> 乐队paro

尼禄最近很烦恼。因为他的个人推特收到了一堆本来应该在但丁的收件箱里的私信。

无奈之下，他发了一条推特澄清事情，顺便拍照炫耀他新鲜出炉的小饼干和柠檬红茶。

放下手机后，尼禄望向小茶几对面的人。

维吉尔一手翻书，一手拿着巧克力曲奇——小饼干还是完好的。

尼禄不自在地椅子上动来动去，犹豫道：“还是很难吃吗？”

闻言，维吉尔抬起头来，看了眼手上的曲奇，把它塞进嘴里，吃完之后说，“你厨艺的进步比编曲的进步快得多。”

尼禄锤了一下桌子，“你什么意思！”

“你都16岁了，连那么基础的东西都需要我帮忙。当初我让你跟着但丁学编曲，你到底学了什么？打游戏吗？”维吉尔说完，伸手去再拿一块曲奇。

尼禄一掌把父亲的手拍下来，“你都35岁了，连‘不要得罪家里做饭的那个人’这么基础的事情都不知道吗？”

维吉尔眨眼，想了想，然后说：“你跟着但丁那个生活不能自理的家伙学习，都能长成独立自主、全面发展的大人，我为你感到骄傲，儿子。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，气笑道：“好狡猾啊！”他拿起一块巧克力曲奇，喂到父亲的嘴里。

维吉尔喜欢巧克力，所以那碟有巧克力碎的茶点是给他烤的。

尼禄更偏好最普通的黄油曲奇。

“今晚开始我重新教你编曲。”维吉尔端着茶说。

尼禄叹了口气，“好吧。”

父亲嘀咕道：“果然教育孩子不能假手于人。尤其是但丁。”

感慨父亲的控制欲的儿子再次刷起手机。

NERO

我在蕾蒂设定的日期的两周前就把所有东西搞好了。

然后@DANTE 以一己之力把专辑拖延到今天。

所以，问@DANTE 要DMC4吧。

我的休息时间到了☕

[图片]

评论：

DANTE：下午茶不叫我？说好的给叔叔做草莓戚风蛋糕呢？

NERO：鸡在下蛋了。你先把DMC4做出来吧。

xxx：世界名画《维吉尔在对面》。


	4. 推特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU
> 
> 乐队paro

Devil May Cry

倒计时 5

[图片]

评论：

xxx：难道是DMC5！？

xxx：但丁居然变得勤快了！

xxx：DMC4才过去3年，惊了。

xxx：不愧是你，换新吉他也还是红色的。

xxx：一如既往的风骚但丁，爷青回！

xxx：维吉尔维吉尔维吉尔……

Devil May Cry

倒计时 4

[图片]

评论：

xxx：你们这是要干什么……

xxx：崔西竟然回来了？

xxx：电影女王想起唱歌才是主业了。

xxx：第2世代的胜利！CP粉大喜！

xxx：没人记得蕾蒂的劲爆架子鼓？CP粉落泪。

xxx：盲猜明天是尼禄小可爱。

Devil May Cry

倒计时 3

[图片]

评论：

xxx：老粉哭了……蕾蒂的鼓。

xxx：昨天刚说，今天就来了，蕾蒂！

xxx：第1世代的复活！？！？

xxx：是复活的话请带上维吉尔……

xxx：老人聚会？

xxx：一天只发一张个人海报，挤牙膏似的，急死了。

Devil May Cry

倒计时 2

[图片]

评论：

xxx：尼禄，是键盘？

xxx：崽你不玩贝斯了吗？阿爸会很伤心的啊！

xxx：这到底是要干啥……越来越看不懂了。

xxx：才倒数第2天，难受。

xxx：难道贝斯会是维吉尔？！

xxx：这个角度显得尼禄的腿好长。

Devil May Cry

倒计时 1

[图片]

评论：

xxx：维——吉——尔——我圆梦了。

xxx：年轻时追的女孩没追到手，但是追的乐队圆满了，幸福……

xxx：原来尼禄是被爸爸挤走的。

xxx：DMC5，求求你们！

xxx：这阵容不开全球巡演，对不起老粉。

xxx：虽然已经猜到明天会公布什么了，可还是很激动。

Devil May Cry

【情报公开】Devil May Cry第5世代，开始！

吉他、主唱：但丁

主唱：崔西

贝斯：维吉尔

键盘：尼禄

鼓：蕾蒂

[图片]

评论：

Devil May Cry：@Lucia 将参与新专辑部分歌曲的制作。

xxx：我单方面宣布，这是DMC最好的时代。

xxx：用全员合影来骗我眼泪，你们成功了。

xxx：露西亚不回来？还在读书？这么多年是去读博士了吗？

xxx：再给一个机会，让双子同台PK吧……

xxx：心情就好像追了一部长达21年的家庭连续剧，现在这家人终于团聚了。


	5. 工作之余

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU
> 
> 乐队paro

但丁回头看了眼，他的兄弟装作满不在乎的样子，一本正经地阅读厚厚的文学批评专著。他嚼着已经冷掉的披萨，“好心”地把耳机拔下来，好让电台节目的声音能够外放。

“选择贝斯果然是因为父亲吗？”

“是的。”

但丁的心思一半在节目上，另一半在维吉尔身上。他的兄弟表现得很不自在，但丁几乎想拍大腿笑出来。

“和父亲一起弹琴让你感到高兴。”

“……是。”

但丁又拿起一块披萨，边吃边说：“真敢说啊，尼禄。”

维吉尔忍受不了“公开处刑”，默默抱着书躲进房间。

失去了嘲讽兄长的宝贵机会的但丁，忧郁地继续收听节目，同时开始觉得手上的披萨尝起来是酸的。

说实话，但丁也不知道这是不是一件值得羡慕的事情。

他的兄弟睡了他自己的儿子，把儿子变成了情人。

还是未成年的。

那天是一个偶然去蹭饭的日子，他发现了尼禄颈侧那些懒得遮掩的红痕，气得只想揪住维吉尔揍一顿。一个正常的父亲怎么会在儿子身上制造出这种可怕的痕迹？

谁知他的侄子也他妈的是个恋父小鬼。两父子竟然是两个巴掌一拍即合。这让但丁困惑不已。长这么大，他头回感到如此无措。

尼禄也到了“小妖精”的年纪，他既青涩又完全熟透，他知道这样不对但还是破釜沉舟。

“在这件事上，除了维吉尔，我不会向任何人道歉。”尼禄的嗓子甚至还在变声期里。

维吉尔的反应更加冷漠。他理所当然地将所有情感倾泻在独子身上，并称之为“爱”。

但丁无语了好久，也烦恼了好久。随后，他认定两位血亲都没救了，彻底放弃“纠正”他们。

从那天起，竟然已经过了两年。平静的两年。

但丁坚持听到节目结尾，才把app关掉。

尼禄要说的内容已经提前向他还有蕾蒂打了预防针。那孩子不介意、甚至有意要留下一个“粘父亲”的形象。

不确定侄子到底想干吗的但丁感到有点担忧，他一遍又一遍刷社交媒体，确认没人将舆论往奇怪的方面带跑，才放心下来。

过了一会儿，尼禄抱着大包小包的食材回来了。

“留下来吃晚饭？”尼禄问他。

“嗯哼。”其实但丁连午饭的披萨都没吃完。

尼禄熟练地锁门换鞋，经过餐桌走进厨房，“我爸呢？”

“书房。”

尼禄把一小部分食材留在案板上，其余的收进冰箱。

“请自便。”说着，尼禄也钻进了书房。

但丁强迫自己不去想象他们会在书房说什么、做什么。

尼禄很快出来了——至少比但丁想象的时间快多了。他又回到房间，再次出来时换上了家居服。

“介意我们练习吗？”

“不。”

尼禄情绪高涨地坐到钢琴前，打开琴盖，随手演奏了一段钢琴小品。

维吉尔不久后也走了出来，坐到尼禄的左手边。

“你开始。”他说。

尼禄点头道：“真奇怪，你今天居然把高音区让给我。”

说罢，他奏响乐章的第1个和弦。过了4个小节后，维吉尔的低音部分加入。

但丁托着头，很快认出了乐曲。“《致伊娃》。如果老爸老妈还在人世，看到今天这一幕，会有什么想法呢？”

练习接近尾声的时候，中途有过非常短暂的停顿，连分神的但丁都注意到了。

对此，事后尼禄表示：“你想碰我的手可以直说，不用趁交叉的时候捣乱。”

“那只是个失误。”维吉尔解释。

尼禄妩媚地哼笑，双手圈住父亲的脖子，扭着腰让身体软软地贴到年长者身上。

维吉尔也自觉地搂紧儿子的腰——其实还要再往下一点，接近臀部。

这对离经叛道的父子开始接吻，可能还是法式那种。

“随便吧，如果你们要亲热请进房间，谢谢。”但丁无奈地说。

他真的不知道这是不是一件值得羡慕的事情。

他只知道这件事让他们两个都很开心。

这就足够了。


End file.
